Support
by Hannah Lynn McDonald
Summary: A moment in the mismatched world of Henry's family. I really don't have a summary - sorry...


**Disclaimer:**** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author of this story. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any previously copyrighted material. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

Jo shifted to find a more comfortable position on the floor, glancing to the open door at the top of the stairs. Henry lay beside her, unmoving yet awake.

"So, how exactly did you end up down here again?"

"You were searching the upper floors, and I stumbled upon the door. When the door shut behind me, I slipped and fell down the steps, breaking my neck."

She sighed. "You scared me, Henry – you didn't show up, Abe didn't know where you were, there was no sign... What would you have done if I hadn't come back here, hadn't found the door?"

If he wasn't paralysed, the Doctor would have shrugged. "I would have remained here until I died, then reappear in the strait."

She grimaced. "Even knowing you're immortal, I still can't stand it when you talk like that – how can you accept death so easily? I mean, dying of dehydration can't be among the best ways to go..."

"No, I agree that it isn't – but it also isn't among the worst."

"Have you been in a situation like this before?"

"Yes – there was the memorable time when I was trapped, and Abe thought I had permanently died."

"Did he not know you were immortal, or something like that?"

Henry took a deep breath, struggling slightly against gravity. "He knew – this instance was after Abigail ...left. Someone had seen the building collapse atop me, and informed him; and when I failed to reappear in the water..."

"He assumed the worse."

"Indeed. If it were to happen again, he would probably wait a month – and even then, likely assume that I was being held somewhere."

"Well, I'll certainly try to remember that the next time you trap yourself somewhere." Her voice was dry and mildly sarcastic.

He smiled slightly. "I shall try to bear your sanity in mind when I next consider injuring myself..."

"Please – you don't want to inadvertently cause my death, do you?"

"Definitely not."

She idly tapped her fingers on her knee, glancing around the room again – half in a subconscious attempt to avoid looking at the Doctor. "How will you and Abe deal with this now – deal with your paralysis?"

"Deal with it?"

"With your not being able to work or care for yourself," She clarified.

He frowned, looking over at her. "...For what reason would I be unable to work or care for myself?"

She stared at him incredulously. "Um, you're paralysed? Quadriplegic? Can't even move your neck? That might put a damper of sorts on any investigating you might want to do..."

"Perhaps at the moment, but it won't be permanent." When she stayed silent in a mix of exasperation and confusion, he continued. "That is why Abe is coming, after all."

"Wait – what? How did we get from paralysis to temporary to Abe coming?" She frowned. "Why is Abe coming – why not call an ambulance? We still won't be able to carry you out of here safely; and even as a doctor, you won't be able to treat yourself.."

"Jo. Have you forgotten that I am immortal?"

"...No. Of course not."

"Then why would you assume that this is permanent?"

"Because you're not dead."

"I see." He yawned, closing his eyes and apparently dropping the subject.

"Henry!" She reached out to shake him awake; but stopped, afraid of possible causing more damage.

"Yes, Detective?"

"Don't go to sleep."

He sighed and re-opened his eyes. "I'm not – may I ask what time it is?"

She pulled out her phone, turning the screen on for a moment. "Thirteen minutes after three."

"Good."

"Good?"

"Yes – Abraham is due to come at any moment then."

She shook her head, still confused by Henry's statements. They probably made reasonable sense – but she really didn't want to spare the effort to decipher them at that moment. Falling into comfortable silence, she gradually let her eyes shut, almost falling asleep after the restless night she had earlier. After several minutes, Henry's amused voice woke her again.

"Don't go to sleep – someone has to guide Abraham down here; and, as you can see, I am not up to the task."

She shook herself awake, looking to the top of the stairs as she heard someone moving around upstairs.

"Jo? Henry?"

"Down here! In the basement!" Jo stood up, stepping towards the stairs. Abe appeared at the top, blocking the light for a moment as he came down.

"Great – secret rooms, tons of dust, spiders, bugs, who knows what else -"

Henry interrupted. "If you would be so kind as to avoid a list of what might be covering the floor and what might have crawled over me all night, 'twould be very appreciated."

"Yeah, sure." Abe crouched beside Henry, sighing. "So, what did you do this time?"

"I stumbled."

Abe rolled his eyes at Henry's extremely simplified explanation, settling down on the ground. "Because what you were doing in a dark basement has nothing to do with anything – you really should watch more movies with me.

"No, thank you." Henry's voice was filled with muted horror.

Pulling out a syringe, he uncapped and prepared it. "Hey, Jo? I put a new set of clothes in the front seat of your car – if you would be so kind as to drive down to the river -"

Henry interrupted. "Strait."

Abe sighed. "Body of water that Henry habitually appears in. If you could drive over there and pick him up – it's day, and there's no need to put another note in his file."

She frowned. "Wait – you're going to kill him?"

He looked up, pausing in his work. "Yeah – what else did you think I was going to do?"

"I don't know – for some reason I thought that you would just have to live with it..."

Abe shuddered. "Thankfully not – can you imagine that? Henry with no work or any way to amuse himself..."

"Good point – the last time he was without work, he took to deducing rats; let's not need to go that far..." She bent down and picked up her purse. "I'll see you soon, Henry."

Abe watched her go, holding the syringe loosely. When he heard the front door open and shut, he turned his attention back to Henry.

"And what about you – are you alright?"

"Of course – or at least I soon will be."

"Henry, are you sure?"

"Will you withhold it from me until you receive a definite answer?"

Abe rejoinder was teasing. "Well, it's not every day I get to talk to you without you running off to some distraction or another – there's something to be said for captive audiences."

Henry smiled. "The tender mercies of the wicked are cruel..."

"Yeah, yeah – and if we follow that verse back-"

"No, Abraham – do not even think about it." He sighed, turning serious. "Truly, Abraham – I am alright. 'Tis nothing that hasn't happened before."

"But usually it's for one of your crazy experiments, during which you're distracted by the excitement and science. Being awake and having no other choice changes things."

"But it remains infinitely more preferable than living with it – please, do it quickly."

"You know, sometimes I wish you had to do this for someone else – had to kill someone you loved."

Henry winced. "It has no lasting effect-"

"Yeah right! Maybe not physically – but you can't tell me it has no consequences mentally." Knowing the Doctor wouldn't give in then – he never had – Abe didn't pause to let him answer. "At the very least, it still affects me." He sighed. "At the very least, don't always pretend that you're fine all the time – you can't be, and you don't have to be."

Henry closed his eyes. Abe sighed, and lifted the needle; but Henry stopped him.

"Thank you, Abraham – you were never required to remain with me; to help me. I do know how much it weighs upon one, and I wish I had never laid such a burden on you."

Abe squeezed Henry's hand, even though the Doctor couldn't feel it. "I know, Dad. Trust me, I know." He steadily injected the drug into Henry's veins, laying the syringe aside. "Just go to sleep. Soon, you'll wake up in the river; and Jo will be waiting for you." He smiled, continuing to talk while Henry drifted off. "Knowing you and your abominable attention span, you'll get in the car and instantly get caught back up in your case – although I'll thank you to not repeat this instance. She'll try to tip-toe around you, but you'll just drag her along."

Abe sighed, pocketing the syringe. "Just remember to stop by the shop when you come back. And Dad?" He paused, trying to find the words before Henry disappeared, and finally settling on simplicity. "I love you, Dad."

* * *

_AN: Thank you so much for taking the time to read this! Gramercy, and God bless!_


End file.
